


Home

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: How these people could be so easily fooled by this pathetic excuse of a Supreme?Fiona could fool the young folks, even her own daughter at some point, but she could certainly not fool the Guardian of Veracity in the Vernacular, Myrtle Snow.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I named the Axeman "Joe" because I've read this name before in a fic and I thought it suited him :)

She was just a whore.   
Just a cheap, goddamn whore, teasing everybody around with her body. And what body it was. Witchcraft or not, aging had always been part of the natural human process, and Fiona Goode wasn't an exception to the rule of the ordinary mortals.  
Although she was still looking incredibly good for a cheap, damn whore.   
And the more her slender body exposed itself to Myrtle's eyes, the more the redhead's anger rose. How dared she? Fussing and bossing everyone around in a house that hadn't been hers for more than 30 years. And how these people could be so easily fooled by this pathetic excuse of a Supreme?   
Fiona could fool the young folks, even her own daughter at some point, but she could certainly not fool the Guardian of Veracity in the Vernacular, Myrtle Snow.   
If the Supreme thought she was being discreet about her late shenanigans, she was more than wrong. Delphine was the first one to notice her whereabouts, quickly followed by Myrtle.   
For weeks, the redhead had tried to elaborate a strategy bound to uncover her dirty secrets. In vain. Fiona was always too cautious, too quick and especially too talented when it came to transfiguration.   
The damn woman was always a step ahead of her, and Myrtle was just too eager to rush into every convincing opportunity to crush her rival.  
But all this was finally coming to an end, because the head of the council was more than ever determined to reveal Fiona's outrageous behaviour and get her provoking ass kicked out of the school by her own daughter.   
A jubilant Myrtle Snow left the living room as soon as the diner was finished. The Supreme excused herself a few minutes after her rival and climbed the stairs to her room. The redhead was smoking on the first floor's balcony, exhaling heavy clouds of smoke. Fiona walked past her, barely brushing Myrtle's body and allowing herself a small smirk. 

"If I were you I'd wipe this smile off my face, dear."

The Supreme stopped and turned around in a gracious u-turn. 

"Oh, boo, poor old spinster. Always complaining about the happiness of the others."

"You can't fool me Fiona."

"Why would I fool the great Guardian of Veracity in the Vernacular? I have nothing to hide, honey." 

The blonde made her way to her bedroom.

"If you need anything Myrtle, just knock."

Pure provocation. Fiona knew knocking on her door would be the last thing her rival would do in order to protect her pride. She didn't bother locking her room and went straight to the shower, did her make-up and sprayed perfume on her back dress. She then left the house in silence and hailed a taxi in the street without paying attention to Myrtle.

She let the car drive into the dark, empty streets, allowing her body to relax against the smooth leather of the seats. After a while, she stopped the driver.

"Thank you. I think I'll walk from here now."

He glanced at her for a second and smiled.

"Ya sure? The streets ain't very friendly for women like you, y'know?"

The Supreme smiled back at him and puffed her hair.

"I'd be more worried for  _the streets_. But thanks anyway. You can keep the change." 

She said as she handed him the money for her ride. He grabbed the bank notes and saluted her by rising two fingers near his head.

Fiona left the car and started to walk in the damp fog of the cold New Orleans evening. She took a deep breath and the familiar smells of chimney smoke, grilled meat and gunpowder brushed against Fiona's nose. But among the city's odours, she could identify another  _familiar_ smell. The Supreme smiled to herself and kept walking in the dark street until she got to Joe's. She didn't ring, climbed the stairs and knocked on the door of the apartment. 

The Axeman smiled as he opened the door and found himself caught in a delicate kiss, full of promises. 

"Hello babydoll"

His hands caressed Fiona's waist while she cupped his face and gave him another kiss. His fingers were now teasing the zipper of her dress.

"Do you wanna drink something? Bourbon? Scotch?"

She shook her head and wrapped a leg behind his knee.

"I have something else in mind for the moment..."

Joe brushed his nose against her cheek and let his left hand wandering on the small of her back. 

"Oh, I see." Deep, sexy teasing voice. Fiona smirked. "Maybe we should, mmmm, head to the bed then? Maybe?"

The witch caught his bottom lip with her teeth and nibbled softly. Joe's right hand went for the handle to close the door, but Fiona stopped him.

"What's the matter babydoll? You're leaving already ?"

She smiled wickedly and licked her wet lips.

"No, I feel quite adventurous today... (a kiss) There's something I've always wanted to try... mmmm (another kiss)... something more  _risqué..._ "

The Axeman smiled. The second after, Fiona found herself in his arms, lifted a few inches from the floor. She laughed as he settled her on the kitchen table.

"There might also be  _other things_ I want to try..."

He grinned and glanced quickly at the opened door, thankful for his "missing" neighbours. 

"Whatever you want, love." 

She put her hands on her shoulders and patted her black dress."

"Unzip me."

Joe's fingers worked artfully on the dress until it reached the floor. He didn't do anything for a moment, mesmerised by the woman standing in front of him. She looked incredibly sexy. Well, he observed to himself, she was a _lways_ incredibly sexy, in her black lacy bra and matching stockings, but there was something more this time, in her eyes. 

No fear. No guilt. No bitterness. 

She licked her lips and flipped her index to bring him closer to her. He grabbed her by the waist again before sliding his arms under her butt and lifted her in his arms.

She couldn't help her laugh. 

"I dare you to go for the wall!"

He gave her his sexy trademarked smile before pining her a few inches from the mirror. Fiona hooked her legs around his waist, pursed her lips and brought his face in the small of her neck. Joe's fingers made their way between her legs as she let her eyes wander on the door. She moaned and smiled as his hand went from teasing to determined. 

"Yes... Joe, yes..."

The Axeman thanked silently the years he'd spent carrying his axe(s) around, giving him enough strength to keep her lover up against the wall while being able to please her with one hand. But still,  _one_ hand wasn't even the half of what the supreme deserved.

"I know what you're thinking about..."

She muttered in his ear while he was focusing on her collarbone. 

"You're thinking an extra pair of hands wouldn't hurt."

Sexy smile.

"Well babydoll, you're a damn good mind-reader but I'm afraid I can't do anything about that. Except maybe if your magic can grow me two other arms..."

She kissed him deeply, taking her time before answering.

"No, silly! But I know where to get some  _extra help..._ "

And as she spoke she snapped her fingers and nodded towards the door. 

A red-haired woman suddenly appeared in the room, literally flying a few inches from the floor as if she was driven by an invisible fist around her collar. The supreme laughed mischievously.

"Joe, meet Myrtle. Myrtle, let me introduceyou Joe; the reason I'm often out at night, in case you were wondering."

The witch's cheeks were becoming as red as her hair, and she still couldn't move. Fiona's mind strength was still too powerful to be overcame. 

"Nice to meet you. " 

The Axeman said, all smile. Myrtle ignored him and kept her eyes on the supreme.

"What do you want ?"

She asked when the invisible fist finally let go of her throat. Fiona laughed and tilted her head back against the wall.

"Come on Myrtle. Don't be so upset. I know you followed me all the way from the Coven. I'm not mad at you. And I'm even offering you some fun!"

The other woman frowned. 

"Is it some kind of a joke?"

The blonde shook her head and waved at her. Myrtle walked towards her against her will. 

"Tssss. I know this is exactly what you want." She stopped talking for a moment, focused on drawing Myrtle's hands on her own breasts. "The whole Coven knew, back then..."

"Knew  _what?!"_

Fiona smiled. Joe put her feet back on the floor so she could stand again.

"Your preference for women."

The red-haired witch swallowed hard and pursed her lips.

"Who said I had a  _preference_  for you?"

"That's not what I said. I was talking about women in general. Not me."

Myrtle's hands were now on Fiona's face. Damn mind strength. The Supreme kissed her and began to unbutton the fancy dress she was wearing. She could still feel Joe's hands on her hips, and she gratified his patience by rubbing her body against his crotch. When the kiss ended, Fiona ran a finger below Myrtle's chin.

"Do you think I'm fully blind? Do you think I've never noticed your eyes on my body, my ass, my breast? Do you think I've never seen the fire blazing inside your eyes as I walk in the Coven, naked under my dressing gown?"

The witch's cheeks turned instantly red. Joe's lips were brushing against Fiona's bare shoulder. She tilted her head and pushed Myrtle's dress on the floor. The redhead was wearing matching and red undergarments, and the Supreme couldn't help her smile. She stroked the silky fabric and murmured:

"Well I wasn't expecting that..."

Myrtle felt pride replacing fright bit by bit. The Axeman slid his hand inside of Fiona's knickers and began to play with his skilful fingers. The blonde exhaled in an aroused breath and rocked her hips to bring him deeper. 

"Why don't you.. mmmm. .. lay on the bed Myrtle?"

Since the Supreme was the one in power, her reply didn't matter much. The redhead found herself pinned on the mattress; Fiona Goode kneeled between her legs and her hair brushed against her belly. Behind her, Joe was undoing his pants. Myrtle stiffened for a moment before Fiona kissed her cheek and murmured into her ear:

"He won't touch you if you don't want to. Besides, he only has a thing for blondes."

"Fiona I..." 

"Shhhhh. Don't be a killjoy dear. I owe you an apology. So I'd suggest you mmmm.... sit back and... relax for a while?" 

Her lips were brushing Myrtle's neck while her fingers were wandering lower. Behind her, Joe was caressing Fiona's back, his fingers also teasing the woman's inner thighs. 

The Supreme leaned to kiss the redhead while the Axeman bent over her to brush his mouth against the small of her neck. She was feeling ecstatic, stuck between her lover and the other witch. She had had many decadent adventures in the past, but never had she experienced such a combination. She could feel that Myrtle was struggling with her feelings beneath her.

"Let go Myrt."

Fiona said, smiling. Her fingers were now teasing a little bit harder between the redhead's legs. Myrtle let out a loud groan and Fiona's head collapsed on the small of her neck as she felt Joe sliding inside of her.

"You okay there babydoll?"

The Supreme nodded and moved her hips back against her Axeman to tease him a bit. He smiled. Beneath them, Myrtle's hand rose to grab a handful of blond hair. The redhead then brought Fiona's face up to her own to kiss her, shyly at first, then with more passion when the Supreme reciprocated to encourage her. Fiona's fingers were sliding in and outside of Myrtle at the same rhythm as Joe was thrusting inside of her. The redhead cupped her breasts and heard the other woman moaning softly against her mouth as she pinched her nipples. Fiona artfully took Myrtle's glasses between her teeth and threw them away on the bed so she could kiss her whole face while rubbing her fingers even harder against her core. The redhead gasped in pleasure and rocked her hips to bring the fingers deeper.

As she felt Joe was getting close to his release, Fiona moaned:

"Oh God I'm, gonna come..."

The sound of her deep, velvety voice had on the Axeman the exact effect she was expecting. He responded by sliding a hand between her legs to reach her cunt and his thumb brushed over her clit. The Supreme couldn't hold herself any longer, so she screamed in pleasure, head buried into Myrtle's neck as she came. Joe came right after, hands locked on Fiona's waist before she collapsed on the other woman. 

As they were both trying to catch their breath, Myrtle didn't move. Fiona's fingers were still inside of her, so she began to rock her hips again to reach her own climax, slightly jealous to get bronze after the two lovers. The Supreme laughed and kissed the redhead's cheek. 

"Don't be jealous Myrtle honey, you gonna get what you need." 

The Axeman laid on the bed, gently caressing Fiona's back as she moved away from Myrtle's body to be able to kneel again. Her fingers quickly regained their vigor, and a red, glorious Myrtle Snow finally let out a high-pitched moan while her hips bucked against Fiona's hand. 

They all laid together on the bed, starring at the ceiling in blissful amazement, sweaty but fulfilled. After a while, Joe stood up and went for his saxophone. He puts on his shorts before sitting on the edge of the bed and started to play soft jazz melodies. Myrtle was now laying between Fiona's legs, her messy hair covering the Supreme's chest while she was distractingly combing it with her fingers. Song after song, Fiona felt Myrtle starting to drowse in her arms. But as Joe began another song, Fiona moved away from her to stand up.

"My song!"

The Axeman smiled. She walked to him and deposited a kiss on his cheek before gathering her clothes. Fiona began to dress up, taking her time and purposefully swaying her hips to the music. Myrtle was about to go for her dress as well but she stayed on the bed, mesmerised by Fiona's dance. When the song ended, she was still on the bed. The blonde smiled and went to sit on Joe's lap. The redhead, feeling suddenly shy, grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed. When she got out, Fiona was standing by the door and the Axeman sitting on a kitchen chair.

"Are you ready Myrt?"

She nodded. 

"Then let's go back to the Coven."

Myrtle didn't know how to say goodbye to the Axeman, so she simply waved at him after Fiona stepped away from his goodbye kiss. He waved back at her and smiled.

"Till next time love."

In the taxi, both women remained silent. Fiona was smoking and Myrtle was thinking. She noticed the way the Supreme had said  _Coven_  instead of  _home_ earlier. She wondered what was her  _home,_ if she even had one.

"Fiona?"

She asked. The Supreme took a drag of her cigarette and nodded.

"Where's your home?"

The blonde took her time before answering, blowing heavy clouds of smoke.

"I guess you're not only talking about a place. You're putting it on a wider scale, like the  _feeling_ of home. But honestly Myrt, I don't know."

The redhead went for Fiona's hand and squeezed gently. 

"It's not too late dear, you can still find a place to call home."

The Supreme smiled.

"I hope you're right."

Myrtle laughed softly and brought Fiona's hand against her own heart.

"Darling, I'm the Guardian of Veracity, I'm always right."

 


End file.
